Talk:ONE MINUTE MELEE: Thanos vs Anti-Spiral/@comment-5800646-20160515065524/@comment-25656629-20160515142020
Y'know, normally I don't debate about an outcome on a OMM. But I just see so, so many faults here that I'm gonna do it anyway. >LOL you are a typical ridiculous comic fanboy who doesnt knows a jack shit about anime manga. "Yeah sure man, anime and manga are TOTAL ANTI-CHRISTS compared to the HOLINESS of precious comic books." Okay, sarcasm aside. I have nothing against Anime nor Manga, with Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, Deadman Wonderland and many others, which includes Gurren Lagann by the way, honestly makes me understand why so many people prefer Anime/Manga over Comic Books. For me, I like both pretty much equally. Though as you can see, I like some comic characters over some anime characters. And vise versa. >it took hotu thanos all of his power and even his life to destroy and recreate the universe. he couldnt even fix the universe and couldnt affect anyhting outside the universe. Heart of the Universe isn't even a part of the Marvel continuity in the first place. Plus it doesn't really matter whether you can affect anything outside of the universe when you're able to take on Living Tribunal with the HotU. >anti spiral had infinite power, he created many universes, he was beyond 10th dimension which is basically the omniverse itself. Uh, Anti-Spiral had 'infinite power' during the clash of Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and Super Grazenboma, and even then there's no sufficent evidence saying that the showing of the infinite sign meant that they were infinite dimensionally. Also when, under any circumstances, was Anti-Spiral beyond the 10th dimension? I'd need a scan to understand how someone who is at best Multi-Universal could be 10th dimensional. And that's taking into account Super Grazenboma. And for the record, Thanos is also Multi-Universal with the Infinity Gauntlet due to overpowering several universal abstract entities at once. Moving on. >marvel and dc work under logic. Uhm, Mister Mxyzptlk ring a bell? Sure he might not be able to take on the fucking ludicrous Demonbane-verse, I can wager that. But his ability to erase anything from existence and practically demolish the fourth wall, would honestly make a complete mess of TTGL and DBZ. And that's just an example from DC, with Marvel you have to take into account Beyonder, The Beyonders, The Infinites, The Living Tribunal, Multi-Eternity. And of course, The-One-Above-All. >anime manga like ttgl or dbz or demonbane etc says f*ck logic, they go beyond everything thats why they are all far superior to comics. The only one I honestly can see taggling with comics really well out of the three you mentioned is Demonbane, mainly when it comes to Azathoth. TTGL, their mainly Multi-Universal with Probability Manipulation hax. And DBZ, the main reason why that's getting such power lately is because of DBS. And even then, at best they're universal at the moment. >anti spiral destroys all comic verses with a thought. period. Yeah, good luck destroying omnipotents and nigh-omnipotents with a thought, Anti-Spiral. Like, if Anti-Spiral would actually beat Thanos when using research to determine the outcome, I couldn't say I disagree with it. But destroying all comic verses is honestly wanking him way too far. Period. '''tl;dr: '''I doubt that flaming to me over an outcome like this really helped your cause. As there was honestly one point that I agree with out of the whole thing.